Patches (Online)/Xbox One 1.4.1.0
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.4.1.0 is an incremental patch for Xbox One that addresses several issues with the Dark Brotherhood DLC game pack and its base game patch including a fix for the performance issues and crashes, and Activity Finder issues that many of you have encountered. We have also included fixes for several combat issues such as the Nightblade ability Teleport Strike, allowing players to get onto a Keep wall, as well as other fixes for items, quests, and dungeons. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DARK BROTHERHOOD DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Alliance War Art & Animation Audio Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DARK BROTHERHOOD DLC GAME PACK Exploration & Itemization General You can no longer deposit the Monk's Disguise in your bank. Additionally, when you remove the disguise before it naturally expires, it will be destroyed. Quests & Zones Quests Tal'Deic Fortress Contract: Mivryna Nerandas will now properly spawn. The Wrath of Sithis: Being killed while stunned by Strike from the Shadows now suggests a solution to your plight. UI General Fixed an issue where un-equipping the monk disguise could cause a UI error. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Quests & Zones Imperial Sewers Kill zones have been added to the Imperial Sewer Alliance Bases. Player characters in these locations will now be killed when entering enemy alliance Imperial Sewer base areas. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Maw of Lorkhaj Trial Some item set pieces in Maw of Lorkhaj were incorrectly dropping as bind-on-equip instead of bind-on-pickup. Those items have been corrected, and include the following sets: Roar of Alkosh Lunar Bastion Moondancer Twilight's Remedy FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Alliance War General Increased the respawn timer for Forward Camps from two minutes to five minutes. Art & Animation Figure Fixed an issue that was making ears disappear on character models that were using two specific hairstyles. Visual Effects Weapon effects such as Molten Armaments will no longer appear incorrectly on certain weapons after weapon swapping. Audio General Fixed an issue where voice-over was sometimes difficult to hear while in conversation windows. Fixed an issue where the Justice Guard chain ability sound was failing to play. Fixed an issue where some player characters were missing their vocalizations. Combat & Gameplay General All ability and morph respec costs have been restored to the original cost of 50 gold per point, instead of the temporary cost of 1 gold per point that we put in place for the first week after Dark Brotherhood launch. Known Issue: The UI will still display the respec cost as being 1 gold. However, the cost is 50 gold as intended, and this is a visual error that will be corrected in a future patch. Fixed an issue that was causing the incorrect idle animations to sometimes play after weapon swapping. For example, holding a two-handed weapon with one hand as if your character was dual wielding. Improved the speed at which the Activity Finder can analyze and match players. Fixed an issue that would occur if you joined the Activity Finder with a group of three and one player left, resulting in the queue not replacing that player. Nightblade Assassination Teleport Strike: Fixed an issue where this ability and its morphs could be used to get on top of Keep walls in Cyrodiil. Sorcerer Storm Calling Implosion: Fixed an issue where the Physical Damage proc from Rank I of this passive ability was always firing. Templar Aedric Spear Puncturing Strikes: Fixed an issue where the Champion Passive Thaumaturge was not applying to this ability and its morphs. World Vampire Dark Stalker: Fixed an issue where this passive ability was reducing the Movement Speed penalty of Crouch by 50% instead of 100%. This ability's tooltip has also been updated to better describe its bonuses. Alliance War Assault Caltrops: Made some performance adjustments for this ability and its morphs. Crafting & Economy Alchemy Fixed the Medicinal Use passive so it once again improves the duration of consumed potions. Fixed an issue that was preventing the following potions from being usable while moving: Alliance Battle Draughts Potions of Hindrance Potions of Ravage Stamina Potions of Stamina Roguish Escape Draughts Roguish Stealth Draughts Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Volenfell It is no longer possible to kill Quintus Verres prior to summoning the Monstrous Gargoyle. Wayrest Sewers Fixed an issue that was preventing Varaine Pellingare from fighting players. Trials Sanctum Ophidia The Oldest Ghost: This quest can now be completed in both Normal and Veteran versions of Sanctum Ophidia; there are no longer two separate quests. Veteran Sanctum Ophidia The door leading to the Serpent will now open properly after the Serpent resets. Exploration & Itemization Item Sets Pelinal's Aptitude: Fixed an issue where this item set's tooltip erroneously stated it was disabled. Fixed an issue where the default enchantments on Alliance War weapons had higher values than intended. Malubeth: Fixed an issue where the heal from this item set was double-dipping in the Critical Strike modifier. Mementos Fixed an issue that was causing Memento functionality to break if your Memento cooldown expired while on a loading screen. Miscellaneous General Fixed a number of common crashes on Xbox One, including crashes that would often happen while in Orsinium and Elden Root. Fixed a common crash on Xbox One that would occur loading into and out of the character select screen. Quests & Zones Coldharbour Heart's Grief: God of Schemes: Fixed an issue that could result in your character not being lifted off the ground, or becoming stuck in Molag Bal's hand. Greenshade Driladan Pass: Fixed a Dominion Soldier that was instantly respawning when killed. Khenarthi's Roost Moon-Sugar Medicament: Zulana will no longer bury herself inside solid stone when attempting to approach you. Main Quest Soul Shriven in Coldharbour: You will once again be lifted up into the sky when you approach the Anchor after the Prophet's ritual. Your quest pins will no longer try to direct you to Auridon, Glenumbra, or Stonefalls if you ignore the Prophet upon returning to Tamriel, and just run around without turning in the quest. Shadowfen Unbridled Wealth: You can once again interact with the dead guar associated with this quest. Stonefalls Exquisite Tears: You can once again catch and release wharf rats. Wailing Prison Soul Shriven in Coldharbour: The Dark Anchor associated with this quest will now properly pick up and pull your character into the rift. UI General Fixed an issue where you could not lock equipment via the item lock system that was a higher level than that of your active character. Fixed an issue where you could become stuck in the menu to adjust the brightness during the Wailing Prison tutorial. Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches Category:Online: XBox One Patches